D'trel
|imagebgcolor = D'trel 1 |actor = Linda Hamilton |actorsource = Wikipedia }}Rahaen'Enriov (High Admiral) D'trel ir'Aehallah tr'Rihannsu (also known by several aliases) was a flag officer in the Romulan Republic Fleet in the 25th Century. One of the most prominent officers in the Republic fleet, she was notable for her mostly non-Rihan command crew, aggressive command strategies, and fanatical dedication to bringing down everything tangentially related to the Tal'Shiar. (Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge, Bait & Switch) Early life D'trel was born to unknown parents, in the city of Ra'tleihfi on ch'Rihan, around 2320. She was raised in the Imperial orphanage system, which she later recalled as a thoroughly unpleasant experience. Her name, complete with prefixes, was given to her by a distracted clerk; D'trel later revealed that said clerk had been writing a novel at the time and accidentally put down the protagonist's name on D'trel's birth certificate. After aging out of the orphanage system, D'trel lived on the streets for some time, eventually joining the Unificationist movement in her early 40s. She remained a supporter of Unification for the remainder of her life, eventually becoming a prominent member of the Unification Party in the Romulan Republic. During her initial foray into the Unification movement, D'trel met and fell in love with a Romulan woman named Adani. Their romance ended badly, however, when a Tal'Shiar unit under Subcommander Hakeev attacked a Unificationist meeting that they were attending; Adani sacrificed herself to allow D'trel to escape. Traumatized by the loss of her lover, D'trel stowed away on a Romulan Star Navy warbird, the ch'R Ravon. When she was discovered, the sympathetic Riov of the ship allowed her to join up under an assumed name. Career Pre-Virinat D'trel's service to the Empire was notable for the large number of assumed names that she used (a close acquaintance, Ameh ir'Tanat tr'Shaien, even nicknamed her "Names"), and for a short period of service under then-High Admiral Velal tr'Hrienteh during the Dominion War. After the Hobus event and the destruction of ch'Rihan, D'trel and her fellow Ravon crew clandestinely left the Empire with their ship and settled on a colony world called Virinat, to live a low-key, pre-replicator existence at the abandoned farming planet. The little settlement thrived, becoming a rather large farming town, and D'trel settled into a life of relative apathy as a farmer. Attack on Virinat and subsequent Republic service However, this all changed in the Terran year 2409, when a force of Elachi and Tal'Shiar under now-Colonel Hakeev attacked Virinat, killing or abducting a significant portion of the population. D'trel got a few survivors to the colony's shuttles, but witnessed the death of her old friend Ameh ir'Tanat while doing so. After escaping orbit and picking up the Ravon in the system's asteroid belt, D'trel encountered Hakeev's flagship, the Khnial, while attempting to rescue more survivors. Seeing Hakeev in person sent D'trel into a fit of homicidal rage, and she attempted a suicidal attack on Hakeev's much larger battleship. Fortunately, however, Romulan warbirds loyal to the nascent Romulan Republic saved D'trel and the other survivors, and escorted them to the Republic fleet. Impressed with D'trel's initiative and in desperate need of warm bodies to command starships, the Republic gave D'trel a ship and a crew, and asked her to help them in their goals of colonizing a new homeworld and. eventually, pursuing Unification. D'trel agreed, and over the course of several months not only found a suitable planet, negotiated with the Klingon Empire for territory concessions, forged a motley command crew out of a pointedly religious Jem'Hadar, an indeterminately-gendered Breen, a Nausicaan, a flamboyantly homosexual Lethean, and a young Ferasan science officer, and dealt severe blows to the Tal'Shiar, their Elachi allies, and the feared Orion Syndicate, but also tracked down Hakeev to slake her thirst for revenge. Working with a psychotic Federation "subcontractor" called Three (actually a quasi-sentient malfunctioning living weapon with a sadistic love of murder and mayhem), D'trel tracked Hakeev to the Brea system, in Imperial space. In a lightning strike alongside Federation, Klingon, and Reman forces, D'trel obliterated a Tal'Shiar fleet, foiled Hakeev's plan to bring an invasion force loyal to the malevolent Iconian species into the galaxy (in order to enslave the galaxy for Hakeev and his Iconian masters), and finally captured her nemesis. During interrogation, Hakeev admitted that he and his unit had gang-raped D'trel's lover, Adani, to death. In a fit of unreasoning rage, D'trel literally punched Hakeev until he died. Therapy, promotion, and subsequent activities Due to public-relations necessities, D'trel was promoted to Khre'Riov--the equivalent of a rear admiral--and given a new ship, the Kholhr. She also underwent intensive telepathic psychotherapy with her Lethean confidant Daysnur, with the intent of repairing her psyche from the post-traumatic stress and decades of uncontrolled, pathological hatred that had gone untreated. As a Khre'RIov, D'trel's career soared. Highlights include saving Earth and the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS ("The Accord"), the destruction of a major Tal'Shiar base in the Hveid-Kustais system, and the official First Contact with the turak species. Intelligent and skillful despite her trauma, D'trel quickly made a name for herself as a reliable commander in areas outside of exterminating Tal'Shiar. (Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge #65, Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge #2) In early 2410, D'trel was promoted again, to Rahaen'Enriov. In this capacity, D'trel and fellow Republic Admiral Morgaiah "Morgan" t'Thavrau oversaw critical peace talks with the remnants of the old Empire on Khitomer, working together with Imperial Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh to defeat an attempted Tal'Shiar false-flag attack. After capturing the Tal'Shiar leader, a self-professed friend of Hakeev's called Merik tr'Kiell, D'trel refused to kill him (on the grounds that the actions that he had admitted committing merited a fate worse than death by exploding starship). Following this incident, D'trel was sent to the Delta Quadrant as part of Operation Delta Rising. ("Saith Daehpahr hraffv Llairevha") In the Delta Quadrant, D'trel quickly became embroiled in a quadrant-wide struggle against the militant Vaadwaur Supremacy, led by a psychopathic dictator called Gaul. D'trel and Gaul swiftly became enemies, with the Rihanha enraged by Gaul's war crimes and Gaul incensed at the Romulan who repeatedly foiled his attacks on non-Vaadwaur powers and other plans for the quadrant. Gaul attempted to trap D'trel by luring her to false negotiations, but his plan backfired when D'trel decimated his ground troops and a Turei fleet destroyed his strike force. Following this incident, D'trel revealed Gaul's serial war crimes to the Delta Quadrant, causing the Benthan government to ally itself with the Alpha Quadrant powers against the Supremacy, starting the process that would eventually lead to the formation of the Delta Alliance. As part of her fight against the Supremacy, D'trel spent much of her time at a command post on Kobali Prime; however, following a major victory over Vaadwaur ground forces on that planet, she left to focus on other fronts in the war (and to get away from the hypocritical, abusive Kobali government). Working with Vaadwaur commander Eldex, D'trel revealed to the Vaadwaur people that the Supremacy leadership had been infiltrated by Bluegill parasites, and led an Alliance battle fleet to defeat Gaul's forces over Vaadwaur Prime. In an ensuing confrontation on the planet surface, D'trel defeated Gaul, enabling Eldex to take command of the Vaadwaur Supremacy. Following the revelation that Gaul had betrayed his people to the Iconians and the defeat of the Vaadwuar dictator, D'trel was engaged in a complicated incident with the Kobali, involving a Kobalified quantum duplicate of Federation officer Harry Kim. Traumatized and unwilling to return to Kobali Prime to live with the people who had turned him into a different person, the duplicate Kim requested that D'trel assist him with suicide, a wish that D'trel granted him. Incensed by the repeated lies and crimes against sentience committed by the Kobali government, D'trel returned to Kobali Prime, where she summarily executed the Kobali leader, Q'Nel, and replaced him with former Starfleet officer Lyndsay Ballard. ("Let the Dead Rest in Peace") After this, D'trel was sent on a mandatory vacation on a Benthan resort planet; on her way back to the Alliance fleet, she and her first officer, Omek'ti'kallan, were captured and sold as slave gladiators to the Fen'Domar species. D'trel's therapist, the Lethean Daysnur, led a Rihan-Hirogen-Hazari fleet to rescue the two officers, but not before Omek was forced to fight a mind-wiped, hate-fueled D'trel in an arena. Fortunately, the courageous Jem'Hadar managed to restrain his crazed Commander, holding her down long enough for the rescue party to destroy the Fen'Domar defenses and beam down strike teams to take them back. After the removal of the Fen'Domar slave implant that had been suppressing her memories, D'trel returned to the Alpha Quadrant to recover. (Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge #8) Personality D'trel was a strongly moral person before her trauma left her with a pathological hatred for anything remotely related to the Tal'Shiar; this still showed through with her cold disgust for non-Tal'Shiar who violate sentient rights. Innately emotional, D'trel had learned to bottle up her feelings, leaving her with a brusque, cold, and distant exterior. However, she still formed extremely close friendships, and in fact had actively tried to avoid forming such friendships due to the inevitable trauma it caused when her friends died. Decades of untreated post-traumatic stress had left D'trel with a fatalistic attitude, and she fuelled herself with her burning desire for revenge. D'trel's trauma, left virtually untreated for over forty years, caused serious homocidal rages at the mere mention of the Tal'Shiar. D'trel was prone to hallucinations of her dead lover's voice ("The Accord", "Saith Daehpahr hraffv Llairevha"), and often saw her hate as a quasi-living thing. When in a homicidal rage, D'trel's normally cold anger was expressed as near-wordless screams toward the objects of her hate. When temporarily stripped of her memories by an aggression-boosting implant, D'trel was reduced to a bloodthirsty killer that constantly emitted a shrieking, wordless scream, which even First Omek'ti'kallan found mildly unsettling. Towards her crew, D'trel was professional and competent, very much the "fair" side of "firm but fair". Due to her impressive track record at keeping low-ranking crew members alive and her passionate refusal to tolerate racism or discrimination in her subordinates, D'trel inspired fierce loyalty in her crew and other subordinates. A lethally competent escort captain, D'trel was also a highly effective flag officer when not controlled by her rage; however, she was easily tempted into otherwise-obvious traps when dealing with the objects of her hatred. ("Saith Daehpahr hraffv Llairevha") Relationships First Omek'ti'kallan D'trel had an extremely close relationship with her Jem'Hadar first officer, Omek'ti'kallan. She hired him the day she joined the Republic to act as her tactical officer, and he has been resolutely loyal to her ever since. After the discovery of the Solanae Dyson Sphere, D'trel promoted the Jem'Hadar to first officer, against traditional Rihan-centric promotion guidelines. Omek'ti'kallan soon became D'trel's most trusted confidant, and was even given her express orders to restrain her if her emotions got the better of her. Quietly but powerfully loyal, strongly moral, and unflappably calm, Omek'ti'kallan was the perfect counterpoint to D'trel's fierce, passionate loyalty and boundless rage. Subadmiral Morgaiah t'Thavrau While originally somewhat at odds with the noble-born t'Thavrau and her sympathies for the Romulan Star Empire, D'trel appreciated the younger woman's skill as a commander and flag officer. D'trel gained a considerable amount of respect for t'Thavrau in the battle over Khitomer and subsequent conflicts; by the close of the Vaadwaur campaign, D'trel was pleased to have Morgan assist her against a Hirogen hunter clan ("Let the Dead Rest in Peace"), and recommended the younger woman for a prestigious Empress Ael medal ("The Hydra's Head" (unpublished)) Titles A Rahaen'Enriov (High Admiral, a position equivalent to that of a Federation Fleet Admiral; OF-10 in Human terms), D'trel was the recipient of numerous decorations for valor, including the Temer Order of Merit, the highest honor of the Republic. She was also a prominent and presumably outspoken member of the Unification Party (Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge #9.1) Trivia *D'trel was and continues to be 's main character in Star Trek Online; her many aliases came about because worffan felt that she had outgrown her original status as his "Romulan toon", and he was dissatisfied with the random name that he had given her in character creation. Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Romulan Republican Force personnel